Start Over
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: House and Cuddy are together, but what happens when they go back to work and everything begins to fall? Huddy. Season Spoilers. Now a One Shot.
1. The Part of Her That Doesn't Agree

_**Author's Note: **So, without further interruptions. (: Ms. FavoriteSeptember is back as someone else. Anyway, to my point. Another Huddy fanfic for your liking. I hope you all enjoy, because it has taken me months to get over this writer's block._

_

* * *

_

Cuddy's nose smelled the scent of a man, her eyes opened to the beautiful face of the only man she would ever love. _House. _She smiled as she snuggled on into him. His arms wrapped more tightly around her body.

"You okay?" Her angelic voice filled his ears. "Your breathing patterns changed."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. You okay, though? I mean, you've been through a lot in these past days."

Cuddy flipped over out of his arms. "House, stop doing that." He gave her a quizzical look. "Keep bringing up that I've went through a lot. We all know. You went through a lot, too. Don't keep putting this on me."

"You had to make a decision, though. You wasn't sure what was right."

"And your talking about me? What about the choice you had with the woman, about cutting her leg off? This isn't just about me anymore." Her eyes were rimmed with tears. "So, could we please stop talking about how everything is effecting me. I'm not hurting. For the first time in months, I'm happy. Don't ruin that for me."

"You thought I was going to ruin this for you? I thought you trusted me, Lisa. This was the whole reason we got together. To try something new." House looked at her, he saw the hurt in her eyes. "I don't mean to hurt you, but you know this is going to happen. I want us to be together, but I'm still going to hurt you. I've not changed, I'm not even sure I can. We already went over this."

She nodded. "I know, and like I told you, I don't want you to change. I just want you to stop acting like it's just a big deal that I left Lucas. It's not. He wasn't the one for me, he was too young and I wasn't in love with him. Your the one I'm in love with and always have been. Don't screw this up."

"I want this as much as you do. I'm not screwing anything up, yet."

Cuddy felt a smile come to her face. _Not screwing anything up, yet. _She knew that somewhere down the line, something back would happen between them and they might not even last, but right now they had each other. She loved him and he loved her.

"I know you do, I just want things to work out, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean, but we're both new to this. We'll have to wait and see how things go."

He pulled her down to him and kissed her gently on the lips. The worry, the fear, the hurt, everything combined into one. Happiness.

"So, about work?" He pulled away and looked at her. "The team? How is this going to work?"

Cuddy's eyes became puzzled, she hadn't really thought about how it was going to work out with their profession. "I'm sure we should tell them, I mean, look how many times Wilson has checked on you. Nobody even knows where I am. They are probably all freaking out. I haven't had any contact with anybody, but you."

This got a laugh out of both of them. "And what wonderful contact it has been." House would have to turn that to something dirty. "So, we tell them. I know this is going to be hard, but we'll push through it. We always have."

"Yeah."

Cuddy knew in her mind, though, this wasn't going to work out too well.

* * *

_So, this is kind of a filler/starter. It was going to be a One- Shot, but I changed my mind. Like always. It's not the best thing in the world, I mean, I wrote it on the spot and I'm just getting over writer's block, and a heart break. I'm really trying here. Please, **read **and **review**. This who break- up deal has really got me down, but if you **reviewed **it would make me happy(:_


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **For the people who actually read this, reviewed, and put this fan fic on their story alerts, I'm sorry. I decided not to continue the story after all. It's too far ahead in House now for me to go back and begin somewhere that started two months ago. So, since we've passed House and Cuddy letting everyone know, getting use to the relationship, and him already lying to her, I'm going to do another One- Shot from there. It will be continued from this. Just keep looking for it and I hope your not too mad. (:

Thankies,  
-xperfectisboring.


End file.
